


How strong are Doctor Strange's psychic powers? What can he do?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	How strong are Doctor Strange's psychic powers? What can he do?

 

 He awakened his psychic powers because of the training related to Mystical Arts. Magic, mystical entities and related things normally mess with people’s heads, so it’s part of the training learning how to protect your own mind against them, so basically there are books about mind control, mind dominance and things of the sort. According to some Marvel theories, anyone could study and train as a sorcerer. Their power could vary depending on each person’s potential, but determination is a very strong factor.

Stephen can do a lot of things using his “mind powers”. 

  * He can move things (telekinesis), 
  * Read minds and send information to people’s minds (telepathy), 
  * Feel people’s emotions and send emotions (empathy telepathy), 
  * Mind control people.
  * Destroy someone’s mind, making them insane or inducing coma.



How deadly can that be?

  * Control someone to kill themselves.
  * Make someone go mad.
  * Make someone comatose.
  * Use objects to kill people.
  * Stop bullets and shoot them back.
  * Use pressure to smash things.
  * Make some see illusions in their mind.
  * Manipulate someone’s emotions.
  * Implant fake memories into people’s minds.



How cute can that be?

  * Feeling happy when you’re happy, sharing the same happiness.
  * Cleaning the house without moving a finger.
  * Sending you happy waves when you’re sad.
  * Sending sad waves when he’s sad (you’ll know when he’s sad.)
  * Keeping in touch with you despite the distance.
  * Being able to see and feel what you see and feel when through mental link.
  * Can recover memories and give memories.
  * Can pout mentally.
  * Can talk to you in private through your mind despite a lot of people being around.
  * You can feel when he sends emotional mental waves.
  * Objects might shake when he’s angry or sad.




End file.
